Wrong
by MMDCLXVI
Summary: I was wrong. For my entire life I have also been wrong. I'm not very good at summarys. So please just read and find out. Thanks.


**.I do not own Code Lyoko.**

******I really not sure what to say about this. The idea just can to me one night.**** Please Review. **

**Also just a question. Did you's the story?**

* * *

"I'm sorry", that was all she said to me. I stood in front of her, tears falling down my face. I had just spilled my heart out to her. I had hoped that maybe she would feel the same way about me.

But I was wrong. I was wrong again. I just stood there, and all I wanted to do was die. "Ok,.... well goodbye then" I said. And with that I left. Just turned around and walked away from the one I love, the one who would never love me back. I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head. I know she was wondering if I was going to be ok.

But I wasn't going to be ok, I hadn't been happy in a long time. Ever since she started dating him. That was my first mistake. I was wrong. Wrong to think that she didn't like him either. I was wrong thinking that our friendship would be the same. Wrong to think that she would open her eyes and see that I loved her. Wrong to think that she, that she would be mine.

Well that didn't happen, and that was nearly 10 years ago. My life had just gotten worse since then. I had just, and I mean just, passed all my classes. And when it came to picking a college. Well again I was wrong. I tried and tried to get into the one that she was in, but between my father telling me that he wasn't going to give me the money I needed to get in and the college telling me that I didn't meet the necessary requirements to earn a space, well you get the picture. I had tried other colleges too, but with no success.

Again I was wrong. I had hoped that by the time I was leaving to go college that I would have gotten better results, been better at all my subjects. But I wasn't. Life seemed that it couldn't get any worse. All my friends were going to the same college, they had all gotten in and were all in a relationship. She was still with Him. They had declared their love for each other at graduation, right in front of me. Again I was wrong. I had hoped she would say she didn't love him, but instead loved me. But that never happened. They had all gone off to college to study what they wanted.

While me, well my father had told me I could fend for myself. He kick me out of the house and stopped giving me money. For a long time I was scared and most of all lonely. I had nowhere to go, all my friends were in college all sharing an apartment. Everyone I knew was gone. I had nowhere to sleep, no one to ask for help. I sleep on park benches until I could get a job. It wasn't a good job, it didn't even pay well. But what choice did I have. I needed money.

I didn't hear from any of them for years, I did read up on two of them in the newspaper, Jeremie and Aelita had invented a program which basically was to just go and find computer virus' and destroy them. Microsoft bought it off them in a heartbeat, and had offered both of them jobs. It didn't say if they had accepted them or not though. It seemed that life was going great for all of them, there was a picture of all of them in the newspaper. They all looked so happy. So full of life. I hadn't gotten a phone call or a letter or even a text message off them, since they left. It had seemed that they had all just forgotten about me. I remember crying to sleep that night, crying away all the pain and sadness that had built up inside of me. I also lost my job the next day because I had overslept (thanks to the crying). And within days I had also been kicked out of my small one room apartment. Again I was jobless, homeless, scared and lonely. I didn't even have a penny in my pocket.

After I was kicked out of my apartment, I had tried, begged, even pleaded with my father to allow me to return home, or to at least give me some money so that I could stay at a motel or something while I tried to find a job. But my mother and father just pretended that they didn't even know me. One day they even called the police to tell them that I was some homeless man and I wouldn't stop following then. I never cried so hard as I did that night. It had seemed that life was all out to get me. I was lonely, homeless, my friends had all forgotten about me. My own family pretended that I didn't even exist. I was scared, cold, hungry and just tired of life. Every time I went to sleep I just hoped, hoped behold hope that I wouldn't wake up in the morrow. That sometime during the night I had died. Died and left this pathetic, horrible life behind me. But I was wrong, it never happened. I always awoke, to an even worse day, with even more pain and sadness.

Life for me stayed like this for nearly 2 and a half years. I was still homeless. I remember the day I saw her. She looked beautiful, she didn't change much. Her hair was longer, and her clothes were different. She was wearing colours. But her body and face were still the same. She was smiling. I forgot how much I loved that smile, that laugh. The problem was it wasn't me she was linked to, but Him. If looks at that minute could have killed, then He would have been dead. A million times over.

She saw me doing this, she of course didn't recognise me, I had changed. I had change a lot. And not for good. I had aged a lot after living off the streets for so long, I was skinny. All my muscles was gone. My hair had grown and was dirty and untidy. My face look aged, and tired. I was no longer the handsome man she once knew, but I was instead the homeless one that you didn't want to be near.

She shouted at me, told me to get a job. She had seen how I was staring at them, she probably thought I was going to attack them or something. But just hearing her saying that to me killed me. I watch then walk off and I started to cry. I had never thought that the girl I loved would shout at me as if she hated the mere sight of me. I had hoped that she would have recognised me as she walked by. But I was wrong. Wrong again. That night was the worst night I can ever remember. I was tired from crying that I didn't even try to go find somewhere warm to sleep. Instead I just stayed there. On that street. You see that night there was a sudden cold snap. And the temperature dropped to well below 0, a temperature that could have killed me in my sleep. But I didn't care. I wanted to, I wanted to exit this life, this life that had caused me so much pain. So much sadness.

All I remember of that night, was waking up cold. Colder then I had ever been. I couldn't move, couldn't even feel the cold concrete on the ground below me. I was finding it almost impossible to keep my eyes open. But then I heard footsteps, whoever they were they were coming closer.

"Sir" I hear one of them say, "Sir are you alright?". Next thing I know. There she was, kneeling near me. I could see the concern in her eyes. She didn't know who I was, but she still seemed concerned. That was her of course. Always concerned about others. I didn't even feel myself shaking, or feel the coat that was being put on top of me. I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was look at her. I could hear others around me. One of them was calling an ambulance. But after that, I don't know, as I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. The coldness inside my chest was too much, and next thing I was unconscious

I awoke in a warm hospital bed. Again I was wrong, I had thought that I had died, so much of me wanted to. The doctor informed me that a young lady and her friends and brought me in last night. They had saved my life and that I should be happy. But you see the doctor was wrong. I didn't want saving. Because I knew that the second I was out of that door I was going to be alone again. Later on that day, they all came by to visit me. My old best friends, the gang. The doctors didn't cut my hair, so you see they still didn't know who I was. I just stared at them for a moment and tried to stop myself from braking down into tears. I wouldn't let myself, I would cry once they had left. Once they had left me for a second time. I had all but wished that they would come back, and they had. But not for me. They didn't even know who I was.

Of course they all just said that they wanted to see if I was ok, and to see if they could contact anyone for me. I told them I was fine, thanks for saving me. But I have no one for them to contact and inform were I was. I was alone. Alone for over 6 years. Everyone I knew had moved on with their own lives, and had just left me behind with my own. After that I told them they could go. And they all did. All, but her. She just stood there staring at me. As if studying my face, trying to figure something out. They had all stopped at the door once they noticed that she wasn't following them, him, her boyfriend walked over to her and told her to come along, but she wouldn't move. She just kept staring at me, then she just walked over to my bag and opened it as if looking for something. It had everything, everything I owned. Everything that I kept dear to me. That bag was my life, it had everything that I had left. Everything that I couldn't, wouldn't get rid of. And she was looking through it. I didn't even tell her to stop. I wanted to know what she was doing. Even the gang stood at the door watching her, wanting to know what she was doing. That's when it hit me, I had a photo album in my bag. With photos of the gang, of me, of her. I tried to tell her to stop, but it seemed my voice couldn't work. I just watch her as she took it out of the bag and opened it.

At that moment, I couldn't hold back the tears that were wanting to fall. I started to cry, tears of loneliness, sadness, tears of fear, happiness. They all fell at that moment. I watched her face as she look through the photo album. Watched as she saw all the memories I held dear. Watched as she saw the only thing that made my life bearable. Then she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Ulrich?". That's all she said. That's all she need to say. The gang then turned to look at me. And as if a door was opened they all know who I was. Even with my long hair and aged face, they knew. I continued to cry looking at all of them. I was scared. So scared. I couldn't understand why. I just was.

But of course that was all history wasn't it. I continued to walk away from her. We had grown close again. After the time at the hospital, we had all become good friends again. They all helped me. Helped me get better, took me in. Helped me find a job. Made my once lonely life happy again. I felt that maybe she was falling in love with me again. But I was wrong. She wasn't. She was going to marry him, and live happily ever after. And me, well I don't know. I'll probably go back to been lonely. Again.

I kept walking, just letting my two feet lead the way. I didn't even look up once. I was just, tired of it all. My life had gone from good to bad, back to good and now finally bad. And that was where it was going to stay. I knew that. I knew that I would never be able to fall in love with someone else. I knew that she would never forgive me, never talk to me again. I knew that she loved him. And would never love me.

When I finally looked up I was on a bridge. A bridge that held so many memories for me, this was where I first met her, when I had nearly kissed her. Nearly told her I loved her, and where I had to say goodbye to her. I decided to do what we always did when we were younger and sat on the railing of the bridge. I just sat there. Not knowing what to do next, where to go. I couldn't go back to the home I lived in. Because it was her home, she let me live with her. I couldn't go and see her with him. But I knew that I had to, I had to get my things and leave. Leave her be with her perfect happy life. While I went off, with my lonely sad life.

"Might as well get it over and done with." I said out loud to none.

After walking through the rain for a while I finally made it to her home. The lights were still on and I could hear laughter and music coming from the inside. As quickly and as quietly as I could, I sneaked through the front door and went up to my room. It wasn't very big. Nor was there much in it. I quickly put all my belongings into my bag. And I was about to leave when I saw the picture of us I had next to my bed. I put it into my bag and when I opened my bedroom door I was surprised to find her standing in front of it. She just stood there staring at me. She had tears in her eyes. And a look on her face that told me she was sad. And at the same time, that she was angry at me.

"So what, you're just going to leave?" she shouted at me, unfortunately for me the music down stairs stopped playing at that same moment. And I could tell whoever was down stairs could hear.

"Yea" was all I could bring myself to say.

"Why?"

"....."

"WHY?" she shouted again.

"You already know why Yumi" I replied. My voice sounded as if it was cracking. And the truth was. It was. I was having to use all my strength to stop the tears that were trying to fall.

"Tell me, I want to hear you say them to me"

"......"

"TELL ME!" she shouted yet again.

"Because you're in love with William. And you're going to marry him. And.....and seeing you with him feels like someone is ripping my heart from my chest. Seeing.............seeing you smiling at him feels like my heart is been crushed. And.....and...hearing,.....hearing you saying.....I love you to him....... Well, that feels like someone is stabbing a knife through it. That's why I'm leaving. Because I don't think I can go any longer feeling like this Yumi. I've lost. I've lost everything that I've ever wanted."

And with that I headed down the stairs to leave. Yet again carrying everything that I owned. Yet again scared and lonely with nowhere to go. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw the gang all standing there. All looking at me, all with the same look in their eyes. Sadness. They all knew that I loved Yumi. Loved Yumi since I was 12 years old, always wished to be with her. But she loved William, not me. Yumi Dunbar, always did roll of the tongue better than Yumi Stern, didn't it? I took my house keys out of my pocket and placed them on the table next to the door. I turned around to look at all of them. My friends. The gang. Odd the odd ball, Jeremie the genius, Aelita the naive yet happy one, Sam the laidback funny one, William the rival and Yumi, the one and only girl I will ever love. "Goodbye, I hope you all have a better life than the one I have" I said before turning back around and leaving. Leaving everything I ever wanted and wished for, behind me. And again I was wrong. Wrong to think that I would ever have a good life. Ever have what I wanted.......


End file.
